


Help, I'm lost and alone

by orphan_account



Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, a sprinkle of taegyu, slightly poetic, vent fic, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun was getting better, he truly was, but with the latest comeback, he truly doesn't know how he's feeling anymore.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun & Choi Beomgyu
Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837105
Kudos: 38





	Help, I'm lost and alone

**Author's Note:**

> Short One-shot that I wrote, it's easier to have things already done before posting xD

It had started out as a normal day. Taehyun was content with how life was now. He debuted, and they’ve come back with The Dream Chapter: Eternity. It’s been a busy week, going to music stations, radios, practicing, perfecting vocals, it’s stressful but Taehyun’s been able to keep up with it. But lately, he hasn’t been in the best condition. He’s as warm as a ball of sunshine, but at the same time as cold as a snowball. Other times he’s loud and bright, but as sharp and scary as a lightning bolt. Sometimes he’s an open book, vulnerable and easy to read. Other times he’s locked away and buried deep underground. Beomgyu had once said that Taehyun was like a volcano. Cold on the outside, but warm on the inside, just waiting to explode. Taehyun had laughed at him, but took those words to heart. 

Later that day he had sighed and buried himself under the covers. His brain is like a math textbook, but unorganized. It’s full of difficult formulas that are waiting to be solved, but jumbled up everywhere and impossible to focus on. Taehyun squeezes his eyes shut, a hand coming up to rub his forehead.  _ Why can’t I just be in peace for even the shortest period of time?  _ he thinks. The door opens, light seeping through the crack. Taehyun groans and pulls the covers up to cover his eyes, curling in on himself at the same time. He hears Kai laugh at him.

“C’mon Hyun, we’re gonna have a movie night,” Kai says. Taehyun sighs.

“What movie?” he asks, popping his head out of the covers.

“Twilight,” Kai responds. Taehyun stays still for a moment then slips back under the covers. 

“I’ll skip,” he says. Kai frowns and closes the door again, turning to the other members.

“He’s skipping,” he says. Beomgyu looks at him weirdly.

“But it’s Twilight!” he gasps.

“Exactly. Something’s wrong with Hyun,” Soobin says. Yeonjun sighs.

“I knew it. He’s been so closed off and we only get to see the old him during filmings,” he groans. 

“Yeah… Gyu, you go stay with him,” Soobin says.

“What? Why me?” Beomgyu asks, startled.

“He listens to you better than anyone. Now go,” Yeonjun waves a hand, leaving Beomgyu to sigh and head to Taehyun’s room. Opening the door, he spots a lump under the blankets.

“Hyun?” he whispers softly, shutting the door behind him. The lump flattens as Taehyun stretches out and pokes his head out.

“Hyung?” he asks. Beomgyu walks over to the younger, who shifts so that Beomgyu can sit on the bed. Taehyun’s head falls into Beomgyu’s lap, a short huff leaving the younger’s mouth. It’s at these times Beomgyu’s reminded,  _ Taehyun is only 18. _ The younger is too mature for his own good, Yeonjun had once said, gesturing to Taehyun, who had been helping Soobin. Kai and himself had nodded, whining that Taehyun just wouldn’t act like the teen he was. Now though, Taehyun looks vulnerable, not ready to face the world. 

“Hyun are you okay?” Beomgyu asks softly, threading his hands through Taehyun’s hair.

“Honestly…” Taehyun mumbles. “No,” Beomgyu’s heart shatters at Taehyun’s sad, soft voice when he says  _ no _ .

“What happened hyunnie?” Beomgyu whispers, looking down at the younger. Taehyun sighs, burying his face into Beomgyu’s stomach.

“I don’t know, hyung. And it’s frustrating! At one moment it’s like I’m flying above the clouds on a super sunny and happy day, then the next moment I’m falling and it’s raining, pouring even. Sometimes the day starts out with a beautiful sunrise and ends with a just as beautiful sunset. Other times, the day starts out with a beautiful sunrise, but at the end the sunset is hidden by clouds of guilt and sadness. Then other days both the sunrise and sunset are hidden away. It’s tiring, hyung. I don’t want to feel like this, I want to be happy but the world seems to be against everything I wish for!” Taehyun cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. Beomgyu looks down at Taehyun, sadness filling his eyes. He pulls the younger upright onto his chest, letting Taehyun sob into his shirt.

“It’s okay Taehyun ah. It’s okay to feel like that. Everyone has the times we feel like that. It’ll pass, hyun, it’ll pass and everything will be okay. Everything will be back to what it was,” Beomgyu whispers, threading his fingers through Taehyun’s hair. Taehyun’s sobs quiet down to just sniffles after a while and he buries himself into Beomgyu’s embrace.

“Thank you hyung. So much,” Taehyun whispers. Beomgyu just smiles.

“Anytime hyun. Anytime,” he says. They fall asleep like that, and if the members came in and saw the two of them huddled together, Taehyun with dried tear tracks and Beomgyu with worry lines on his forehead, they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> I need some feedback ;-;
> 
> Also if you want this to be somehow continued, please say so!


End file.
